Medical imaging is an attractive technology to investigate disease due to relative short scanning time and reliability. A subject may be placed on a scanning table to collect a scout image followed by a final image that may be a reconstructed image from a plurality of continuous slice scans. A subject may be instructed to remain still (e.g., hold breath) during acquisition of data, although verbal instructions may be skipped when the subject is sedated. Medical imaging scans may also involve additional techniques to generate a final image including electrocardiogram (EKG) techniques, administration of imaging medication (e.g., contrast injection), and so on.
Motion by a subject or by patient table, however, may lead to collision events between a subject and a medical imaging device. In addition, motion by a subject may lead to misdiagnosis from image corruption due to motion artifacts (e.g., blur, object shape distortion, mimic of pathology, etc.). Sedation may be implemented before a scan to address motion by a subject, which may significantly impact workflow, medical risk, and cost. For example, cross-departmental cooperation may be required to ensure that a subject remains safe. In addition, a re-scan may be conducted to address motion by a subject. The re-scan may, however, waste resources since an entire area in a scan range may be re-scanned. In addition, there may be health risks from repeated beam exposure, medication exposure, etc. Also, long-term effects of re-administering a medication for a re-scan may not be completely risk-free. Post-processing (e.g., interpolation, etc.) may be used to address motion by a subject, which may impact image quality of reconstruction. Thus, there is considerable room for improvement to provide medical imaging.